Curve Balls
by RB Addict
Summary: Ok, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so if it turns out horrible, you were warned. Also this story begins after Season 2 Episode 11  A Little Faith  and Episodes 12 & 13 did not happen. I do not own Rookie Blue.


Ok, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so if it turns out horrible, you were warned. Also this story begins after Season 2 Episode 11 (A Little Faith) and Episodes 12 & 13 did not happen. This is my own little spin on what else could have happened. Oh yeah, and ***I do not own Rookie Blue***….cuz if I did, the hookup would not have taken two seasons to happen!

Curve Balls

…Sometimes life can throw you a curve ball, when you least expect it. This story is about Andy and how she deals with the curve balls life sends her way.

Curve Ball 1: The Undercover Hookup

It's hard to imagine that just 48 hours ago I was talking to Chris and practically cursing God for his timing, for taking away the opportunity for me to finally talk to Sam about my feelings. That, in and of itself, shocks me to my core. I was so pumped up and excited about finally telling Sam what he means to me as I was standing in Leslie's apartment but I was just as scared. There is nothing scarier than baring your soul to someone and putting yourself out there and having no idea how it will play out. Even with Luke, I didn't ever really discuss my feelings. Yeah, we told each other "I love you" but it was more out of habit and I never even really stopped to think how he makes me feel. In retrospect, it is not surprising that Luke cheated on me. We were never really emotionally invested in one another. I just can't believe I almost let myself marry him. I was so caught up in the safe choice, the right choice, and I completely ignored my feelings.

Leslie made me think….a lot. I kept thinking about our first conversation when I was trying to calm her by keeping her talking. She told me she was a singer and that she was almost done recording her first album. She was excited and hopeful and even said that she had the perfect bottle of champagne waiting on the counter for that day when she was finally done with her album. As time ticked by and help had still not arrived her hope faltered and she said her "plan" for finding just the right time just never came and that the bottle of champagne she was talking about had been sitting on her counter for six years. I told her later. She could drink it later. I couldn't let her give up hope. Her life depended on it. The ambulance arrived just in time and the medic told me she would be fine. I saved her. There was still time for her plan…..except that there wasn't.

Noelle later told me in the locker room that she had an embolism that went straight to her lungs and that she passed away. I couldn't believe it. She was supposed to have more time but she didn't get any. I went to her apartment with the keys she gave me to feed Jinx. As I was walking around just taking it all in, I see the bottle of champagne on the counter and I know it is time. No matter how scary it is to put myself out there, I needed Sam to know how I felt. I mean I keep telling myself that plans are a good thing and they are smart but…. well… Luke was good and smart and look where that got me. No, I needed to tell Sam now, tonight, before he left for undercover and I didn't have the chance.

So it just figures that he's gone. At first, I didn't get why he wasn't answering. Sam was always there, he was dependable. Later on, I discovered that Guns and Gangs had needed him early and he had gone under. So there it was….my opportunity to tell him how I feel vanished. Just like that. Which is why I had informed the Catholic priest that he could just let God know that his timing was off, I mean WAY off.

The next morning at the barn, I see Boyd up in Best's office and they are looking down at us rookies. Something was up. I didn't want to get excited but maybe he needed help on his case and I would get to see Sam. So I just made sure I didn't seem to notice them in hopes that they would notice me and I would get picked. It worked. I got picked along with Traci and Dov. It just wasn't what I expected. It was still exciting though and I was really looking forward to the distraction. We had a job to do and we focused on that. Dov went out on his own, and Traci and I decided to try our hand at winning some money playing pool. Then we'd use the money to get drugs. I was really hopeful that this was going to be a success because I really wanted to prove myself to Boyd. Maybe that would get me closer to Sam.

Even though getting closer to Sam was what I hoped to gain from all of this, it still shocked me to my core when I turned around and he was JD. It was like a curve ball, totally unexpected. Even though I had to be careful because his cover was on the line here, I had to find some way to get him alone and really tell him how I feel. It took all the courage I could muster to put myself out there to him, especially in front of his new boss, but I had to. When he turned me down, I wanted to fall off the face of the earth. I felt like my heart had been crushed and I could hardly breath. I was standing outside that bar knowing I should call a cab or Traci or somebody but I couldn't move. I just couldn't believe it. I hadn't really thought about him saying no. I had just thought about him saying yes. The moment I felt his hand on my shoulder, I knew it was him. He was the only one who could touch me and send an electric shock through my whole system. When I turned around and looked in his eyes, I almost wanted to cry in relief. We didn't really discuss feelings like I wanted to. All I really got to tell him was this is what I wanted and I didn't want to go back. The night went by way too quickly and even though we didn't talk much, I had hope that we'd get that opportunity when he was done with his undercover op. I just prayed it didn't take too long.


End file.
